The present disclosure generally relates to audio systems, and specifically relates to an audio system that renders sound for a target artificial reality environment.
Head mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present virtual and/or augmented information to a user. For example, an augmented reality (AR) headset or a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate an augmented/virtual reality. Conventionally, a user of the AR/VR headset wears headphones to receive, or otherwise experience, computer generated sounds. The environments in which the user wears the AR/VR headset often do not match the virtual spaces that the AR/VR headset simulates, thus presenting auditory conflicts for the user. For instance, musicians and actors generally need to complete rehearsals in a performance space, as their playing style and the sound received at the audience area depends on the acoustics of the hall. In addition, in games or applications which involve user generated sounds e.g. speech, handclaps, and so forth, the acoustic properties of the real space where players are do not match those of the virtual space.